Total Drama: Fans vs. Favourites
We've watched fifty-two strong, different, and zany competitiors bash and crash in million dollar competitions, enduring six seasons of torture, pain, and drama in an insane game. Somehow, it's still kept is fans, and six lost auditions from the Total Drama Island days have been selected as fans to compete against six of the most experienced and entertaining favourites from the past few seasons. It's going to be wild, on a brand new location too, to keep it all fresh. Who will take home the prize? Will the veteran easily pummel the rest and take the win? Or will a fan prove that they have what it takes to make it to the end? Cast Episodes Episode 01: Meet the Campers - Part 1 Everyone is introduced, as conflicts reconcile, new friendships are formed between old and old, new and new, and old and new, and they are split into teams and are still annoyed to have to compete again. Episode 02: Meet the Campers - Part 2 Challenge is to build a cabin for their own team. Alison destroys all of Sierra's electronics, causing her to go insane, and convinces Sierra that Courtney did it, and that Gwen told her if anyone asks. Roxxy and Charles work together in the challenge, causing them to get closer, while Courtney and Scott's relationship goes rocky, along with her friendship with Gwen. In the end, the Fans win due to Alison's sabotage, and Sierra is voted off due to her crazy behavior. Episode 03: Maze of Doom Scott kisses Courtney, and she later reciporates her feelings for him, and Gwen decides that Courtney is trustworthy again, remembering what happened last season, and she makes another final 3 deal. Lacey and DJ bond together with the animals, and become friends, Duncan tries to take Gwen back, and Roxxy and Charles go panty raiding together. The challenge is to navigate through the maze, with one person having to hold the heavy backpack. After getting lost, Alison works with Kent and the two eventually find their way back but they lose. She pins the blame on him, and Kent is voted off. Episode 04: King of the Platform With Courtney and Scott back on track, Gwen starts to think about taking Duncan back. Lacey and DJ continue toond, which annoys Alison, along with Malcolm and Scott's friendship and Roxxy and Charles. The challenge is a fight on the platform, and the pairs are Courtney and Alison, Gwen and Malcolm, Scott and Charles, Lacey and DJ and Roxxy and Duncan. The points go to Alison, Gwen, Charles and Duncan, as Lacey and DJ both refuse to hurt people. It is then Alison vs Gwen, and Charles vs Duncan, with Alison and Charles advancing to the final 2 remaining. Alison convinces Duncan that Gwen wants someone with dignity and heart, and convinces Duncan to fall. Gwen grows more of a crush on him, but doesn't like it, and glares at him when her team loses. Duncan is voted off. Episode 05: Night of the Living Chef Things go weird, as the teams decide to work together after discovering that DJ has allegedly been murdered. Friendships get closer, and new conflicts form, especially between Gwen and Alison. As everyone appears to go missing, it's Malcolm, Lacey and Gwen left standing, and Malcolm eventually, and in an insane way, unmasks the killer and wins the challenge for his team and gets the reward which would be announced later, but Alison tricks him into giving it to her, in which McLean accepts. This is revealed to be a non-elimination episode. Episode 06: Wrecking-ball or Death The challenge is announced, and they are competing in an obstacle course of doom. Scott and Courtney are on the rocks again, as tampering with them is caused by Alison, and Gwen becomes suspicious with her, to which Alison knows she must deal with. DJ and Lacey work through the challenge together, and find out about more of their common traits and what they would do with the money. Eventually, the Fans win and before Gwen can speak out about Alison, Chris silences her for interruptions, and Alison immediately wants her reward, and she gets to pick who to go home. She chooses Gwen, cutting her off, and she is eliminated before she can speak out. Episode 07: Malcolm is voted off. Episode 08: Charles is voted off. Episode 09: Non elimination episode, as Alison's father intervenes before she can be voted off. Episode 10: Merge, Alison, Lacey, Roxxy, Courtney, DJ and Scott are merged. Malcolm returns. Malcolm is voted off, but he is revealed to have the invincibility statue, thus eliminating Alison instead, who is revealed to be the evil the show had hidden among them. Final 6 are Courtney, DJ, Lacey, Malcolm, Roxxy and Scott. Episode 11: Someone is voted off. Episode 12: Someone is voted off. Episode 13: Someone is voted off. Episode 14: No one is eliminated, Alison returns due to a lawsuit. Episode 15: Alison is eliminated. Episode 16 Someone is crowned the winner. Trivia *Alison is responsible for the eliminations of Sierra, Kent, Duncan, Gwen and Charles, which are all consecutive eliminations, minus Charles, and is nearly half of the competitiors. Elimination Table